Mr. Muddle
For the human character, see Mr. Muddle (Farmer). Mr. Muddle is the twenty-third book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. About him *'Colour': Green *'Shape': Oval *'Gender': Male *'Personality': Mix-up, Confused, Misunderstood, Mistaken, Chaos, Tangle, Twisted *'Family': unknown *'Friends': Mr. Wrong, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Little Miss Splendid, Little Miss Neat *'Rivals': Mr. Rude, Little Miss Naughty, Mr. Uppity *'Job': Getting everything muddled up *'Features': Red bowler hat, feet are backwards *'Voice Actors:' Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), David Shaw Parker (1991 Christmas Special), Arnold Stang (Mr. Men and Little Miss), Len Carlson (US dub) Story Mr. Muddle gets the simplest things messed up. He lives in a house by the sea in Seatown. He was supposed to live in the country, but he, who built the house himself, built it wrong and in the wrong spot. One day he goes fishing with a fisherman named George and does the wrong things and they don't catch any fish. George's technique is to ask Mr. Muddle to do the opposite of what George wants, and Mr. Muddle will get it right. George gets everybody to do this, and Mr. Muddle goes home and cooks himself a muddled-up meal to celebrate. The Mr. Men Show He was a cameo in the episode, Boats. He was on a lifeboat when the ship sank. Appearance: A lighter green skin color. International publications & translations Mr. Muddle appears under the titles *Monsieur Meli-Melo (French) *Unser Herr Durcheinander (German) *Mister Wirrkopf (Second German Release) *Don Confuso (Spanish) *Mr. Caótico (Second Spanish Release) *Meneer Stuntel (Dutch) *Hr. Skuddermudder (Danish) *Ο Κύριος Μπερδεμένος (Greek) *Pan Splątywacz (Polish) *엉망씨 (Korean) *糊塗先生 (Taiwan) *とんちんかんくん (Japanese) *מר בולבול (Hebrew) *คุณปํ้าเป๋อ (Thai) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *George *Mr. Brick *Mr. Black *Mrs. Scrub *Mr. Impossible (on TV, shown in the picture frame) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. Books *Little Miss Neat *Little Miss Fickle *Mr. Cheeky *Little Miss Christmas *Little Miss Birthday *Little Miss Splendid and the Princess *Mr. Mischief and the Leprechaun Television *Mr. Muddle Goes Skating (TV) *Mr. Clever Flies His Kite (TV) (does not speak) *Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Chatterbox and the Parrot (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) *Mr. Tickle Saves The Day (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Star Goes to Jollywood (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Lazy Takes an Afternoon Nap (TV) (cameo) *The Christmas Letter (TV) *The Christmas Rescue (TV) Trivia *He lives in Happyland and Seatown, but in The Christmas Letter he lived in Muddleland. (Home of Little Miss Contrary) *He posted a sandwich instead of a letter twice, in Little Miss Neat's story and the Christmas Letter *In the cartoon he is much smaller than in the books. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. Gallery Mr. Muddle.png|Cute design (Version 1) Mr Muddle.png|Cute design (Version 2) Mr.Muddle.gif|Modern design Mr_Muddle_1.jpg Mr-Muddle-2A.PNG Mr_Muddle_3A.PNG|Only Mr. Muddle would put his shoes on like that! Mr-muddle-4a.PNG|Dear, me! I must've got it wrong again! MR_MUDDLE_5A.PNG|He says goodbye to someone when he means hello. mr-muddle-6a.PNG|Oh, Mr. Muddle! mr-muddle_7A.jpg Mr_Muddle-8a.jpg|When's the fridge hot? When's the oven cold? When you're Mr. Muddle! See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Green characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Oval characters Category:No Hair Category:Main characters Category:No Visible Nose Category:Characters named after Verbs Category:Characters named after Nouns